The Broken Girl
by F-You26
Summary: PREVIOUSLY: THE BATTLE! Maximum Ride is 16 when she gets the news that she has stomach cancer(yes, it's a thing). She is destroyed but she hides it from everyone. She has 2.5 years and she intends to make it her best 2.5 years yet. Her family moves to a new town and she meets new friends NOW COMPLETE: SEQUEL UP: Picture Perfect
1. Chapter 1

**Max:**

"I am very sorry to inform you of this, but we've done the tests...and we discovered a tumor...in your stomach" The doctor said through the phone. I nearly dropped the cell out of my hand. "There isn't any treatment, yet...the tests say that any action taken, wouldn't even help...I'm sorry but the tests read that you will have an estimated 3 years to live.

"Okay...thank you..." I stuttered. I quickly hung up the phone and walked back into the dining room. My mom and little sister looked up at me.

"Who was it?"

"The doctor's office..." I said. I looked at the tiled floors. "they said, i have stomach cancer."

"Oh, sweetie!" My mom said, coming over and hugging me. As Ella stood up, and walked over to me, that was when I started to cry. I don't cry normally but this was a rare occasion that I found it pretty much fine.

**Okay, guys, this was just a preview to my new story, The Battle. Tell me if you like it.**


	2. Chapter2

**Max:**

"No!" I shouted playfully, as I saw Ella emerge from the bush, holding a fully loaded water gun.

"Yes!" she shouted back and shot water at me. I ran, before I could get hit, into the house and locked the screen door.

"Haha! You can't get me!" I taunted. She pouted.

"Max-"She started to whine.

"Girls! Time for bed!" Mom called from the upstairs bedroom.

"K, Mom!" We both shouted back. Ella and I shared the large bedroom. The room was awesome, well, at least we think so. You see, El and I like totally different things. Being a 16 year old tomboy and living with your 16 year 'glamour girl', we had to compromise.

Our room is awesome. We both agreed on the halfway point in the room, and then choose our favorite colors. El, being El, chose pink and purple [UGH] and I chose blue and black. We put a piece of tape at the halfway point and painted our halves the colors we wanted. It came out awesome. Then, we put decorations. I put pictures that I drew, took. Then, I put a large M for Max on the wall. I surrounded my entire space with posters of bands: Linkin Park, Falling in Reverse, Fit for Rivals, etc and of TV shows that I loved; Doctor Who, Torchwood, Sherlock, etc.

El put up a sign that said 'Forever El" in a heart, right above her bed. She put a bean bag, pink, of course. Then she put all of her make up crap into the shelves by the door. We did agree to split the large bookshelf in half and share it. We put our favorite movies, books and photos of us together in the shelves that were left over. She also hung a poster of her favorite bands and tv shows.

When we showed mom, she said that we did an amazing job.

"Thanks!" We said together.

Yes, I realize we speak at the same time...a lot, but it's just because we know each other so well. I can predict exactly what she'll say, and she can do the same with me. It's cool, but annoying sometimes.

Now, back to the present time; We both changed into our PJs and climbed into bed, despite our wet hair from our water war only moments ago.

"NIGHT MOM!"

"NIGHT GIRLS!"

-The next morning-

"Max! El!" My mom said from downstairs. "I made pancakes."  
El jumped out of bed and fell, tripping over her pink comforter. I stifled a laugh.

"El? Are you okay?" I asked, peeling off my warm blankets and walking over to my dresser. I pulled out my black t-shirt that read 'I might look cute, but trust me, I'm a ninja' and my shirt that said 'If you're happy and you know it...oh' with a t-rex at the bottom.

"Yeah! But, Mom's making PANCAKES!" She said, happily. I shook my head, smiling.

"Yeah, I heard. Now, which shirt should I wear?" I asked, holding each one up.

"Um..." she said, grabbing them both..."Well, I think" she paused and then threw them both behind her. "You should wear this," she said, walking over to her dresser and pulling out a baby blue tanktop and a jean skirt.

"That...?" I asked in disbelief. "You want _me_ to wear _that?" _

She nodded and shoved it at me. I sighed. Today was going to be a long day


	3. Chapter 3

**Ella:**

I got dressed into my pink dress and red flats. I sighed as I saw Max put my outfit back on my bed.

"Please Max?" I begged. She was wearing her usual dark clothing.

"No...I'm not wearing that skirt and stuff." she whined.

"Fine...but can I do your hair?"

"Fine...yeah you can. But only because it's our last day." she sighed.

"Thank you!"

Today was our last day. Why? Because mom didn't think that this school was not good for us. The kids at this school bully Max because she wears boyish clothes. I could care less...well, I wish she would wear stuff like me, but I don't judge her. She gets called emo, and stuff like that even though Max is not depressed or even a little bit emo. Just a tomboy.

We rushed downstairs, ate our AMAZING pancakes and then went back upstairs.

"Hair time!" I said, making her sit on the edge of my pink bed. She sighed but still obeyed.

"I'm gonna give you a...french braid!" I said, and begun. I had to work fast because Max and I take the bus, which would be arriving soon.

"Fine..."

-Line break-

**Max:**

It was hard. School. Everybody at my huge school, hated me. I don't really know why, even though the most popular girl there, Ella, loved me. Uh, duh! The bus pulled up outside our small house and El and I grabbed our bags.

"Bye, mom!" we said, before running out of the house. Ella got on the bus first and went to sit with her best friend Lindsey. I walked all the way to the back, where it was empty and sat, facing the window. I tuned out all the kids around me, taunting me.

Finally, after what felt like 10 years, the bus pulled up to the school and I was the first off the bus. Which would've been great, if Lissa, the schools biggest slut wasn't standing right there, waiting for her boyfriend. I fell and knocked her over.

"OMG! GET THIS EMO SCUM OFF OF ME!" She shrieked. I heard everybody, besides El, laughing behind me. I closed my eyes, embarrassed.

"Sorry" I muttered, standing up and then running into the building. I was lucky, I didn't have to go to my normal classes because I was put in a one-on-one schooling system. Another lucky part? Well, it was taught by my favorite teacher, Mr. D[Couldn't think of a good last name]. I walked in and put my black, one shoulder bag, on the floor. Mr. D wasn't here yet so I took this time to study for the quiz Mr. D was giving me today.

I was deep into my history textbook, when the door opened and Mr. D walked in.

"Hello, Max" he said.

"Hi, Mr. D"

"Are you ready for today's quiz?"

I nodded. "Yes. Spent the whole week studying."

"Good."

"Oh..." I added as I put my textbook in his shelf. "I might want to tell you that today is my last day at Mary-Anne Highschool." I said.

"Oh...that's too bad. You always were my favorite student. Where will you be attending?"

"Um...somewhere in Miami...I'm pretty sure Jackson high." I said.

"Oh. I heard that it a very good school. Many kids that attend there, grow up to be very successful." he smiled. "You'll be one of them soon"

I smiled and then started the test.

**Hey...I know this is going slow so far...Sorry it'll pick up after she moves.K. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Max:**

After another day of being pushed into freaking lockers and onto the floor, I ran home. I didn't want to go the bus, I wanted to run.

I loved feeling the cold wind hitting my face and I was having an amazing time with the run, until my stomach began to bug me. I ignored it at first. _It's Friday. It's your last day in Colorado. _I thought good thoughts and was feeling better already when one sharp jab in my stomach made me stop running and double over in pain.

"Ow! Okay, maybe I am getting a stomach bug." I said to myself. I just walked the rest of the way but all the way, my stomach was in extreme pain.

I burst through the door, and I, Maximum Ride, had actual tears in my eyes. Ella was already home and my mom was making dinner. I collapsed on the couch and cried out in pain.

"Mom...call the doctor?" I asked. she nodded and told Ella to do it. She got medicine from the cabinet and handed it to me. I took them and Ella came back in.

"They said that she should go to the hospital if it's that bad and they will see her immediately."

-Line Break-

They ran tons of tests and asked me a million and 1 questions but finally I was allowed to go home. This was 2 weeks ago, when they told us it was okay to move, because all the files were saved online. We were now settled into our huge beach house, in Miami, FL. It was amazing, despite the fact that I feel like I'm being stabbed every once and a while. I hadn't gone to school yet, because mom had made a split second choice that I would be sent home anyway and that I wasn't ready. But honestly, my room has never been more boring. I don't have any friends or anything. I just have my phone and laptop to entertain myself with.

We were eating dinner, even though I really wasn't hungry. It wasn't a shock by now, I was never hungry anymore. I was losing weight like crazy, even though I'm lazier than the laziest couch potato you know.

I didn't understand it. Not until, my phone rang.

_ Doctor L_

It read.

I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Maximum Ride?"

"Yes."

"I am very sorry to inform you of this, but we've done the tests...and we discovered a tumor...in your stomach" The doctor said through the phone. I nearly dropped the cell out of my hand. "There isn't any treatment, yet...the tests say that any action taken, wouldn't even help...I'm sorry but the tests read that you will have an estimated 3 years to live.

"Okay...thank you..." I stuttered. I quickly hung up the phone and walked back into the dining room. My mom and little sister looked up at me.

"Who was it?"

"The doctor's office..." I said. I looked at the tiled floors. "they said, i have stomach cancer."

"Oh, sweetie!" My mom said, coming over and hugging me. As Ella stood up, and walked over to me, that was when I started to cry. I don't cry normally but this was a rare occasion that I found it pretty much fine.


	5. Chapter 5

-2 weeks after she finds out-

**Max:**

Mom and Ella have been acting differently around me. It's annoying. They act as if anything they say, will shatter me. I have cancer. I'm not dying yet, so why do they act all sad and shit?

"Max, mom and I wanted to know...do you need anything?" El asked. I groaned.

"No...El." I sighed. I looked at her from the couch, where I was watching Spongebob...there was nothing else on, don't judge me. "I just want you guys to spend these next two years with me...not acting like I'm already in the hospital, barely breathing and slipping away." I smiled.

"I'm sorry...it's just, I don't know how to handle the situation." she admitted.

"Me neither. We're both new at this but we'll get through it...maybe, I'll get lucky. Many people can survive cancer..." I said and even though neither of us said it, it was in the air;

_but more people die of it. _

She hugged me. "I can't lose you...not now. Not ever." she said into my shoulder.

"I know.." I said.

-The next day-

**Mom pov:**

"Mom! Can I please go to school today?" Max begged me. I don't want her to go and then get hurt. Her old school's bullies could be the cause of all this.

"I don't know, sweetie...Are you-"

"sure i'm ready? yeah. I am." she said. "I can't live in fear just because I have the disease...I gotta live for now...before it's too late" I sighed. She was right.

"Okay. Now go get dressed, before you miss the bus. Tell El, she'll be happy"

"Thank you, Mom!" She smiled widely, kissed my cheek and then ran up the stairs.

**El:**

I was torn;

blue dress and black flats

-or-

pink blouse and skinny jeans.

"Pink blouse" I heard Max say. "Suits you better."

"Thanks."

"Hey, guess what!?" she said, really excited.

"What? Did they finally release the Sherlock season 3 date?" I asked, running to her bed and sitting at the edge, on my knees. Max had gotten me addicted to Sherlock a year ago and now I was itching to know: HOW?!

"Uh...no...but I WISH! Anyway, I'm going to school today, I can finally meet those friends of yours." she said happily. I smiled.

"Yay!" I said and hugged her. "You are going to love them! There are 2 in our grade. They all have siblings in the younger grades. And the two our age are HOT with a capital 'H'!" I said. She smiled.

"Names?"

"Nick and James but they have odd nicknames."

"What kind of nicknames?"

"Fang and Iggy" I said. "Weird right?"

"Depends...I mean Fang is a kinda cool name...ya know?"

"Yeah"

Just then, the bus honked outside of our house. Max and I grabbed our bags and ran out. This school is amazing. Everyone is super nice and there are only the 'slut' group...plus, I got Max into the populars...she doesn't know though. Shh!

-skipping the bus ride-

**Fang:**

Iggy and I dropped Gazzy, Nudge and Angel at their school and then walked to school.

"So dude, who do you think that Maximum, you know the one who missed two weeks of high school, is? Do you think she's cool?" Iggy asked me.

I shrugged. "Maybe...probably not too innocent." I said. I mean come on TWO whole weeks of school!

"Definitely."

We showed up at the school right when the bus pulled up. Ella, one of the head cheerleaders stepped off the bus and I noticed that Iggy was staring and smiling at her. Next, a blonde girl wearing a black t-shirt that read 'get too close, I'LL BITE YOU'. Also, she was wearing jean shorts, that looked like she wouldn't willingly wear. Ella most likely made her wear it.

Ella and her started walking up. We'd gotten very close to Ella, especially Ig.

"Hey!" she said, smiling.

"Hey, El" I said.

"Hey" Ig.

"Who's your friend?" I asked.

"I'm Max" she said. She looked at El. "Dude, can you just tell me where my class is? I'm most likely gonna be late anyway."

"I'm Fang, by the way. What class do you have?"

"English" I said.

"Let me see your sched." she sighed but handed it to me. "We have all the same classes...so, I'll show you. Oh and that's Ig by the way."

"Oh. One sec." she whispered something to El. They laughed and El nodded.

"...right...They...hot." was all I heard. I smirked.

"C'mon, Max...we're gonna be late." I said and started to lead her to her classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Max:**

"So, Max..." Fang said, as we walked to my locker. "Why'd you miss two weeks?"

"I uh," what do I say?! If I tell him the truth, then he'll treat me weirdly, but if I don't and he catches me in a lie, then what? I'll just lie. He probably won't want to get close to me anyway, he is friends with El so he must be popular, right? "Had a lot going on at home, with my friends and dad...mom figured I wasn't ready."

Total lies right there. I don't have any friends and El and I's dad left when mom found out that she was pregnant, with me. Does a lot for your self esteem, right?

"Oh..." he said.

He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. He was very hot. That's all I am saying.

"Um, this is your locker" he said, pointing at the blue locker that read, _666_ at the top.

"Figures, I would get the devil's locker." I mumbled and he laughed slightly.

"It used to be mine, but I switched with my neighbor, who recently transferred schools...so, now it's yours" He said.

I looked at the combo at the top of my schedule.

_14, 0, 5 _

Of course, not the easiest combo in the world, but I'll deal.

I saw that most people had already disappeared into their classes.

"Are we late?!" I asked, shoving my books in, in a panic.

"No...this school's just full of people that can't stand the thought of being 1 second late so get there like 10 minutes early."

I released the breath that I'd been holding.

"Oh, good." I said, throwing my one shoulder bag on and standing up.

"English is this way. Iggy and Ella are in your 2nd class, 4th class, lunch and gym class. They have all the same classes." He told me. That made me feel a bit better, that I wouldn't have to be with only total strangers all day. I mean, I know Fang or Nick(?) but I'm closer to El.

"Okay, thanks"

**Ella:**

"Iggy! I don't wanna go to History...it's SO boring in that class" I whined to my best guy friend.

"I know, I don't either. Parkway?" He asked. I had been ditching classes all my life, I was used to it by now. I smiled.

"You know me so well." I smiled. Iggy and I had gotten extremely close in the last 3 weeks. I met him and Fang the first week that we moved here.

We went upstairs to the one exit that, did have a camera, but this school board was so stupid. Why? The camera is facing only one way and is easy to be in it's blind side.

This made it very easy to just walk out of the building and then return later in the day. Iggy and I pushed ourselves into the wall as much as we could and slowly moved toward the door. Finally, we got outside.

"I always feel like I'm a spy in a movie when I do that!" I said, once we at least a block from the school.

"I know." He said, "lets go"

We ran to Parkway [If you don't know what that is, it's a place that is my town, not sure if it's anywhere else but I wanted to be original, that serves deli and coffee drinks].

"Get me a medium mix." I said, I watched to make sure that nobody from the school followed us. I know that we're paranoid but we have to.

"K. Be right back, then we'll go to the park." he said, running in.

-Line Break-

-7 periods later-

**Max:**

"So, how do you like Jackson High?" Fang said, catching up with me after French let out.

"It's a good school." I said, giving a short answer before picking up my pace.

"Max!" he said, running to catch back up with me.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Huh?"

"Why," I stopped at my locker and looked at him. "Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"'Cuz, I wanted to be friends...I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"In my last school, talking to me, would be considered worse than social suicide...it'd be considered digging your own grave, laying in it and then killing yourself." I replied. I turned on my heel and headed to gym class, leaving him to realize that he didn't want to be friends with someone like me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fang:**

"In my last school, talking to me, would be considered worse than social suicide...it'd be considered digging your own grave, laying in it and then killing yourself" Max stated, before turning on her heel and walking away. Was that really how kids treated her? Why? She is beautiful and I would actually take that chance, just to get to know her.

I decided, that I would ask Iggy and El at gym. I sighed and started walking. It was near the middle of the year and during this time, they were testing a lot of the younger schools, Angel and Gazzy hate it. Anyway, that meant that they borrowed the teachers from our school and used them to supervise. Therefore, we got free time at gym and we don't have to change.

I walked into the gym and saw Max and Iggy talking-well Iggy was, Max was ignoring him. I walked over to El.

"Hey"

"Hey, Fang!"

"Can...I ask you something?" She nodded. "It's about Max"

She sucked in a breath and looked at me, signaling for me to continue.

"Just before, in the hallway, she and I were talking...and then she said, that talking to her is worse than suicide...do you know why?"

"Um...well" she said, lacking her usual amazing charisma, "okay, in her last school, she was called many things...like 'emo scum' and shit like that. That's why, we moved here...Mom saw that I was being popular but...Max was getting physically kicked around..."

"That's horrible" I said.

"I know" she said "so just be nice to her...her life is hard, but she keeps up that smile, always."

I just nodded. "Um...so, you are coming over tonight, right?"

"Uh...duh!" She replied. We had been planning this for the past few weeks. We were having a sleepover party, Iggy our siblings and El and Max.

"Cool" I said "I'm gonna go shoot some hoops but see you at 3" I said and ran over to the hoops.

-Later that night-

**Angel:**

I can't wait to meet Max, El and Fang both said that she's really nice. I know one girl named Max but I met her at the hospital in Colorado...it can't be the same one. The one I know, has stomach cancer, I feel so bad for her. I met her when I fell over my bike on vacation. I needed stitches on my knee. That was only a few weeks ago, so I still have to wear this huge cast on my leg, it sucks. I was sitting in the living room on my laptop, I didn't get homework on Fridays' so I could chill and wait till the guest get here.

I heard the doorbell ring and Fang yell that he got it. I knew that Nudge and Iggy were here when Nudge ran into my room and hugged me.

"Hello, sister!" she said and let go of me. I laughed. "I am so lonely at my house...being that Iggy doesn't talk to me...that much"

"Okay, lets go downstairs and wait for Max and El." I said and we race with Gazzy down the stairs. Gazzy won. He always wins.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked

"Spongebob"

"Icarly"

"Uh..." I said, not really like either of these options. "How about Full House?"

"Fine" they both huffed.

I turned it on and stared into space, thinking.

**Fang:**

I was helping mom prepare dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it mom" I said, and went to get it. I opened it, to see Max and El.

"Hiya!" El said.

"Hi." Max.

"Hey, guys. The others are in the living room."

I said, gesturing to the darkened room at the end of the house.

"K!" El said and pulled Max in. I shook my head and followed them.

**Angel(Again. I'm sorry)**

"MAX AND EL ARE HERE!" Fang yelled before I saw El appear in the doorway. I got up and raced over, well limped.

"Ells!" I said and hugged her. She laughed.

"Hey, kid"

I huffed, 'kid'. Then, I looked at Max. She was the same girl from the hospital.

"Max!"

"Hey, Ange!" She said and came over to me. "How's the knee?"

"Eh...bad...it doesn't hurt anymore though!"

"So..." Fang's voice interrupted us "Can we assume that you know each other?"

I nodded.

"Remember when I got my stitches done?" I asked and he nodded like 'duh'.

"Well, I met Max at the hospital, she was getting tests done for-"

"My arm!" Max cut in before I could finish "I thought I'd broken my arm"

"Yeah...her arm."

_Mental Note: Ask Max what that was about..._

"Okay..." he said, believing me. "Anyway, this is the kids. So, you know Angel...that" he pointed to Nudge "is Nudge...her real name is Monique but we have to constantly Nudge her to shut up so...and that" he pointed to Gazzy, "is Gazzy but his real name is Andrew...we call him that because he is very gassy..." he said.

"I'm Maximum but call me Max" She smiled and then we all sat down.

"Can we play never have I ever?" Nudge asked and the rest of us nodded..except Fang.

"I don't know"

"Come on! Don't be a buzzkill!" Gazzy shouted, throwing some of the popcorn we had made at him.

"okay!" he said, putting his hands up in surrender, "hold your fire! Yeah, we can!"

"YAY!" we all cheered.

I got a lot of cups of juice and put them out in front of us all.

"Okay, does everyone know how to play?"

"refresh my memory?" Gazzy said. I rolled my eyes and explained.

"the first player says something starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done what the first player has not must drink."

he nodded.

"Can I go first!?" El asked. We nodded. "Okay...never have I ever...sung in front of a crowd"

Nudge, Iggy and I drank.

"Can you Sing now?!" We all yelled.

"What should I sing?"

Max leaned over and whispered something to her. She nodded.

"Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live

Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no"

She finished. We were all staring wide eyed, because her voice was absolutely perfect.

"Wow!" I said. "You're amazing."

She blushed. "Thanks..."

"No prob"

"Me next!" Said Ig, sitting next to her. "Um, never have I ever...kissed a guy"

Fang, Max, Nudge, Gazzy and I all drank.

"Next!" Me "Never have I ever...been drunk"

nobody but Max drank.

"Really?!" Fang said.

"I was stressed out and got mixed with the wrong crowd. They had beer and I drank a little too much."

she looked down and bit her lip.

"ANYWAY!" El said. "Gazzy, it's your turn"

"Um..." He thought a little bit "Never have I ever skipped school"

El and Iggy drank while no one else did.

"What? El? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think it mattered."

"Everything matters to me now" she said.

**Ella:**

"Oh come on Max! Don't do that here!"

"Do what?!"

"Guilt trip me!"

"Whatever. I'll be right back" She said and stood up. She walked outside.

I rolled my eyes. I was shocked when Iggy stood up and followed her.

**Hey. Sorry its boring, but this is just a filler and it will lead up to the next part.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Max:**

I know, I probably took that too hard, but I just get upset...I mean, two years. We take advantage of life, until we're close to losing it. I don't want El and I to have a bad relationship. We've never kept secrets, so why the sudden change? I was lost in thought, when I heard the door swung open.

"Are you okay?" Iggy.

"Yeah..." I muttered. I was busy picking rocks off the bench and throwing them...well pebbles at least.

"You don't seem it..." he said, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just El and I never have had secrets..." I trailed off.

"But it's only this 1..." he said.

"How do I know that?"

He looked down. "Why are you so worried about a secret...all sisters have their own private life, right?"

"You speak as if you know first hand." I stated. He laughed.

"No...but I do have Nudge and she's always complaining about how somethings are personal and blah blah blah"

I smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I mean, I know I took that too hard."

"See, now you're gettin' it" He said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Anytime...it's basically my job." he said. I stood up and walked back inside, Iggy following.

"...maybe...or maybe their kiss-" Angel was saying. She stopped when she saw us in the doorway.

"Who's kissing now?" I asked, amusement in my voice.

"Um...Fang and his girlfriend..." she said. At first, I thought she was joking but then, I saw that there was in fact a girl sitting on the couch, making out with Fang. This girl, looked oddly familiar. Red head and looked really sluttish.

_Think, Max, Think!_

Suddenly, it clicked and my eyes widen. Lissa. My worst nightmare.

"NICK WALKER!" Angel yelled, realizing the awkwardness.

They jumped apart and Lissa glared at Angel, gaining a sneer from Angel. Fang looked up.

"Sorry...She uh came through the back. Um, Max, this is my girlfriend-"

"Lissa Parker" I finished for him

"Ew! Why would you let Maximum Loser in your house?!" She shrieked, she literally shrieked.

"What?!" Everyone asked, shocked.

"Still slutty as ever..."

"Still fat a f."

I glared at her...I knew I wasn't fat. There was no way, because this cancer, doesn't let me.

"Thanks, I've been trying this new diet: it's called eating.." I smirked. "You should try it sometime."

"You should try to wear makeup sometime, it's okay to look like you're dying but not everybody wants to see that." She said, looking at my face. It was true, my face had paled and my eyes had small bags under them, but I don't do make up and I could care less what my friends thought.

"Shut up, Lissa!" Ella said.  
"Why are you here anyway?!" Lissa asked.

"Um, these are my friends.." I replied simply.

"Nick would never be friends with emo scum like you!" she said

"I'm not emo!"

"Yeah? Then why do you starve yourself?!" She asked like 'I'm right and you know it..!'

I couldn't say that I don't I just have cancer, so I looked down.

"El, I think I'm just gonna go home." I said, defeated.

"Maxie!" she whined.

"It's fine. I'll just walk. K?" I said, with a fake smile. I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to every one. And, as I expected, no one told me I should stay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Max:**

I walked out of the house calmly but as soon as I was off of his property, I broke into a run. I ignored the fact that my stomach was killing me. Lissa was the main reason I left. She was the main reason for me being so miserable, so why did she have to follow me? I got to my house, to discover that mom was working tonight and that I, being me, left my key at home. I tried to pick the lock, but after some time, I decided it wasn't working and I didn't want the neighbors thinking I was a thief. I gave up and sat on my steps.

How could I be so foolish to believe that these people, who I had met only yesterday, would actually want to be friends with me? Lissa must've filled them in on how much of an ugly loser I was. I sat there looking at my hands.

Suddenly, it started to rain, but I ignored it, thinking that it would pass soon. I couldn't have been more wrong though, the rain picked up...a lot. It was pouring in a matter of 5 minutes, and I was soaked.

I thought that I had heard footsteps approaching, but I just shrugged it off, saying it was my imagination. But, when I saw a shadow standing a few feet away from my house, looking at me, I got worried. I jumped up and ran to the door. Maybe, mom left the key on top of the door frame, I thought. Wrong. I felt the top and my fingers came across nothing but rain water. I checked under the door mat and then I tried to pick the lock again, using my hair pin. Thank god, El made me carry this around.

Sadly, this didn't work. I was still locked out, with rain pouring around me and a shadow across the street, staring at me.

"C'mon!" I complained, pushing on the door. I jiggled the hair pin in the key hole. "please!" I begged.

The shadow started walking toward me.

_I'm gonna die...their gonna get me. _

I thought to myself, giving up any hope that I'd get into the safety of my house. I pulled out my phone, maybe I could phone El and ask her to run here. I looked at my phone, my labored breath showing up in a cloud in front of me. Dead. I hit the lock button and the charge sign came up. No! Not now. C'mon!

I looked back up at the stranger and saw he was almost to my house.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound braver than I actually was.

"Hey, pretty girl..." the man slurred. Drunk, Of course just my luck.

"Please...I don't want trouble." I begged.

"Come 'ere." he said, walking up to me and grabbing me by the waist, pulling me towards him.

"No! Please." I begged, struggling against his grip.

"Don't struggle..." he warned. When I continued, he slapped me across the face, let go of me and I went down like a sack of potatoes. I held my cheek, feeling the blood dripping from it.

"Now," he said and kissed me.

_Skipping to later, because I feel awkward writing that but basically he r**** her.

The man left, leaving me in the mud, crying. I felt violated. He stole my first kiss and time.

I decided, that I couldn't tell anyone, not even El. If I did, they would look at me in disgust.  
So, I wiped my eyes, and swallowed the lump in my throat and sucked it up.

**Hey guys, I feel like this was a really depressing and short chappie...sorry...:( Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Max:**

Mom finally got home at 6:45 in the morning. When she asked, how long I had been there, I lied. I said only an hour. She believed me, only because I looked dry and I had wiped all my tears.

"El didn't come home with you?"

"Nah, she wanted to hang out with...Lissa for a little longer." I lied. I had gotten really good at lying lately.

"Oh...you hungry?" She asked, going to the cabinet, ready to grab food supplies.

"No, but thanks...I ate before I left Fang's" I lied, again.

"Okay, sweetie."

"I'll be in my room if you need me." I said, kissing her cheek and then running up the stairs to the large bedroom.

I pulled out my guitar and started to strum a song I wrote.

[**THIS SONG BELONGS GREEN DAY! I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS!]**

**"**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone..."

I finished the song, looking at the ground. Even though Ella's been there for me, she's still always just be the popular girl with every girl and boy wanting to be her/date her. I've always been the girl on the bottom, who was never known. I'm always alone. Even now...

**Fang:**

Ella told us that she was gonna head home but Iggy and I insisted that we would go with her.

"What eves..." she said. Iggy laughed.

"Okay..."

When we arrived at her house, I heard the sound of a guitar playing and a girl singing.

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone..."

It was Max's voice.

"MAXIE!" Ella yelled and ran upstairs. Iggy and I shook our heads and ran after her.

"Ella!" Iggy said under his breath, mimicking her.

"James!" She said, spinning around and lunging at him. I laughed and he mouthed 'help'

"Sorry, man. You dug yourself in this hole..." I said, before walking to El's room.

I looked in, and saw that it was split in half. 1 side, was BRIGHT PINK and the other was black and blue. I could already tell whose was whose. Then, I saw Max, sitting on the edge of a bed, with a Theory of a Deadman blanket covering it.

"Hi" I said. She looked up, rolled her eyes and stood up. She put her guitar on the stand in the corner, than walked back towards me. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she said, attitude in her voice.

"Um...I'm with Ig and El..." I said. Was she mad at me?

"What did you do with the queen bitch?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend?" she clarified.

"Don't call her a bitch...she's really sweet."

"Oh, really? I think I would know better, as I have known her since kindergarten...and she well physically and emotionally abused me for my whole life!" she replied, almost immediately.

"Um, I don't think so..."

"Did you just like forget last night?!" she yelled. Actually, Iggy and I had gotten pretty drunk last night, so I forgot most of it...

"Uh...yeah, actually, I was drunk...forgot everything..." I admitted.

"Oh, so you guys celebrated after your snob girlfriend basically kicked me out of YOUR house last night?!" She yelled. Lissa did WHAT?! "Yeah...that's right. She insulted me, so I left."

"MAX!" El yelled, running in. Max glared at her.

"Thanks for coming after me last night!" She yelled.

"I would've but Ig wouldn't let me-!" El tried to explain.

"Yeah, whatever...but you guys were clearly fine with the fact that I left, as you had a little mini party afterwards." she sneered and then glared at each of us.

"It's not my fault you left last night!" Ella yelled back.

"You're right! It's not! It's Nick's bitch, Lissa's fault!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" we all yelled.  
I saw tears spring to her eyes. "Ella! You know what she did to me, all those years!" She said.

"So what, live and forget!" she said back.

"I can't! But you wouldn't understand because you have been little miss popularity since you were 6 years old! You never suffered her or anybody else's abuse!"

"At least I don't throw fits about it!" she yelled..."and besides, maybe Lissa has a point, maybe you should consider make up! You do look like the walking dead more than half the time"

Max's face dropped and those tears actually began to stream down her face.

"Of...all people, Ella...of all people." she said before running out of the room, crying.

**Sorry guys, but I wanted to ask you guys first, WHO DO YOU SHIP? **

**MIGGY? EGGY?**

**FAX? LANG? IDEK!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ella:**

Did I just say that?! Oh my god! I'm just as bad as the girls at my old school. Max ran out, crying. MAX DOESN'T CRY!

"Oh my god..." I said, running out after her. "Max!"

"Go away! I wouldn't want to scar your eyes anymore than I already have!" she yelled, running out the front door.

**Max:**

I knew it! She agrees with everybody I've ever met. I ran out the door and saw the stairs, reminding me of last night, and causing more tears to fall out of my eyes.

Why does life hate me?

I heard the door open and somebody run after me. I thought it was Ella.

"Go away!"

"Max..." It was Iggy. He came after me.

"What?" I asked, sitting on the steps. He sat next to me.

"She was wrong." he said, and I looked at him.

"No she isn't..."

"She is, you are amazing and gorgeous." he said and I smiled a little.

"You really mean that?" I asked, not totally believing it. He nodded.

"Lissa is a troll and you one of the most gorgeous people I've ever met..." he said.

I smiled, totally, letting everything else slip away. Then, I did something I'd never done before, I leaned in an kissed him. He was shocked at first, I could tell, and I thought he was going to pull away from me. Only, he surprised me right back, and kissed me back.

**Ella:**

I can't believe I just did that! Iggy went after her, so I decided to give them time to talk but then come to apologize. After about 5 minutes, I decided that time was up. I opened the door, to step outside, only to discover Iggy and Max making out! She knows that I like Iggy! I told her a billion times!

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat loudly. They jumped apart, and looked at me.

"Hey, El" Iggy said, happily.

"Hi, Ig...can I talk to Max...alone? I want to..." I paused, "apologize..." I said. He nodded, got up and went into the house.

I walked over to Max.

"El...did you really mean that-?" Max started to ask me, but I cut her off.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled. She looked thrown off.

"What? Ig and I? I kissed him" she said. I could feel my face turning red with anger.

"I told you that I liked him!" I stated.

"Yeah? So what?"

"That means stay away, he's mine."

"No...it means you have a crush on an older guy, who likes me."

"Why should you get to date him?!"

"Cuz...he likes me and I like him" she said, in the tone I clearly picked up as 'um...duh!'

"Well..." I said, thinking of a good comeback. "I should get him, because you're just gonna break his heart."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"When the cancer finally gets you. What then?"

"I have two years...I'll tell him about it and I know he'll understand."

"The doctors aren't always right...about the time."

"Yeah, I know. They tell people '2 years' all the time, and they live for 4." she said, using my words the opposite way they were meant. "Now, if we are done here, I would like to be alone."

"Okay" I said, standing up and going inside. Iggy looked up at me.

"Everything cool between you two now?" he asked and suddenly, an idea popped into my head. One that would break those two apart, for good.

"She has dark secrets...she's not who she seems. You think she's innocent? Guess again." I said, hiding a smirk. His face dropped.

"What do you mean?" he asked, standing up and walking over to me.

"I mean, did she tell you? She is dying. She is just using you as her last few days tick away."

"What? What do you mean 'dying'"

I mocked shock. "You mean, she didn't tell you?!" He shook his head. "she has stomach cancer...why else would she be so sickly skinny and have such a dead look about her?!"

"Look, I don't know what happened to you last night, Ella, but it ate your soul. On Thursday, max was your best friend, now she's your punching bag?" he said in disgust. I knew he was mad but I also knew that now he had the thought of max hiding things from him, planted in his head and that was all I needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Iggy:

Dying? Max? What? Ella laughed and walked away. I sighed and walked back outside, to where Max was sitting.

"Hey.." I said, not sitting.

"Hey! Come sit." she said but I shook my head.

"I have to ask you something first." I said, making her look at me, worry in her brown eyes.

"What?"

"Ella said something...that you're just using me...because you're...dying?" I asked, pausing every few words. She looked down.

"She couldn't just let me be happy, could she?" Max muttered. "Um...yes and no."

I looked at her, confused. "Well, yes...technically, I _am _dying...I have...stomach cancer...but no, I'm not using you. I actually do like you..."

Stomach cancer?! I ran over and dropped next to her on the stairs. "Why didn't you tell us?" I asked

"I figured...that you would treat me differently...Ella and my mom did..."

"Oh..." I said, understanding.

"Yeah.." she replied and silence fell over us. But, it wasn't the awkward silence, like when I was with anybody else.

I looked at her, and she looked like something was on her mind, like she was debating with herself.

"Something wrong?"

"No...um, yes..." she said, still debating.

"What's up?"

"I can trust you...right?" I nodded. "Well, last night...when I got back to the house, I realized that I didn't actually have a key, Ella and my mom did. My mom, was working and El was with you...so I was locked out..." she trailed off.

"But...it was pouring. It was freezing cold rain!" I said. She nodded.

"I know..." she sighed. "but...the rain was not the worst of my problems...I was sitting outside of my house, when I heard footsteps and saw this guy standing right, there."

She pointed across the street.

"Eventually, he came over, and I noticed he was drunk...but when he did come here...he-he..." she stopped.

"Take your time." I said, calming her down.

"He. Raped me." she said. My eyes must've widened a lot.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?! Why didn't you tell us?!" I said, grabbing her hands.

"Because" she said, jumping up and off of me. "I knew you would react like that!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry..." I said, feeling bad. "It just shocked me...do you...remember what he looks like?"

"A little...I mean...it was nearly 1 in the morning...I know he was drunk, young, had black hair and it was kind of long..." she explained. It reminded me of someone...but who?

**Hey, I know it's short, but I have really poor internet connection and I haven't slept in almost 24 hours, so this was the best I could do. Okay, thanks for the reviews!**


	13. Explaining

**Hey you guys, I'm sorry, but this isn't a update. It's an explanation, because I know it wasn't clear if this story was Miggy or Fax but I don't want to ruin it. As for the last few chapters though, they have been Miggy because, as many of you noticed, Iggy had been nicer to her. Hope this sort of explains it...does it? Okay, bye... **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys. I****_ might_**** not update tomorrow or the day after. I just found out my best friend is moving so I'm going to be spending her last few days here, with her...okay? But I am updating right now, so be happy! **

**Max:**

I'm so done with him. Iggy, I mean. I stood in the doorway, glaring at him while he just-wait, maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself...you guys have no idea what I'm talking about.

Let us go back...about, what was it? 1.5 months.

-1 and 1/2 Months Earlier-

"Max.. ." Iggy said, right after I had told him about somebody raping me. Oh great, prepare to be showered in the fucking sympathy. "I think...it might've been Fang..."

I don't know if he was done, because I had yanked the door open and ran inside, upstairs and into the room that Fang was standing in.

"Max..." He said, as he saw I walked in. "I'm so sorry that I let Lissa say those things to you last night."

"I need to ask you..." I said, catching my breath and ignoring his apology. "Where...were you last night?"

"Um...my house...?"

"the whole night?"

"No, he wasn't" Ella spoke up suddenly. Fang looked at her.

"What?"

"Remember, we sent you out to get food and then you came back, all muddy and wet?"

My mind suddenly flashed to last night, when lightning cracked and I saw that the man was wearing a leather jacket and it was covered in mud. I still couldn't see his face though.

"What was he wearing?" I asked, knowing it was a weird sounding question.

"Uh...what?" Fang asked.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Iggy and I yelled.

"Uh...he was wearing a...uh...gray shirt and um,...ripped jeans?" Ella said, and even though I wasn't happy with her, I was so happy.

I heard Iggy sigh with relief and I spun around, and hugged him.

"It wasn't him" I whispered in his ear.

"I know" he whispered back and I smiled.  
Even though I didn't know who it was, at least I knew it wasn't Fang and I knew it wasn't Iggy. Iggy has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

I let go of Iggy and kissed his cheek. I know, so not like me, but who cares? I was happy. I noticed Ella glaring at me, out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored her.

He smiled.

"Um...does someone want to explain that to me?" Ella asked. I was still pissed off at her.

"Um...well...let me think. You? No" I said, before smiling and walking out of the room. I ran downstairs, to where my mom was cooking. The most amazing smell-EVER- hit me. COOKIES!

I ran into the kitchen. "mom. You made cookies?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Just the way you like" she said.

I grabbed 10 and put 2 in my mouth.

"Maximum, save some cookies for your friends and sister."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes...besides, if you eat too many of these, you'll get sick."

"No I would!" I protested.

"yes"

"No!"

"yes" she said, kissing my head and walking out of the room.

"NO I WON'T" I yelled, needing to have the last word. I heard her laughing.

The doorbell rang and I ran to get it. I swung it open to see, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and...Lissa.

"Nudge, Ange, Gaz...come on in." I said, opening the door for them. When Lissa tried to get in, I laughed.

"Uh...hi. You are not invited in this house, not ever."

"I'm hear for Fangy."

"Fangy?" I asked. "Really? Was that the best name you could think of?"

She growled-at least she tried-at me.

"Again: really?" I said, smirking.

"Move!" she said, trying to get past me. When her hand touched me, I screamed.

""OMG! GET THIS SCUM OFF OF ME!" I mimicked her from my last day at my old school.

"I'm not scum! I'm too hot to be scum!" she said. I heard Iggy and Fang come down the stairs.

"What's going on?" I heard Iggy say.

Before I could answer, Lissa started 'crying'.

"Fangy! I just came to apologize to Max...and...and she just started insulting me!" she 'sobbed'.

"What?" he asked.

"WHAT?!" I practically screamed. "No! That's not what happened! Ask them-!" I said, pointing at the younger kids, who I thought were there, but had apparently left the room.

"What, happened?" Fang almost growled, and honestly, it scared me a bit.

"She came in, and tried to push me." I said.

"I would never." Lissa fake sobbed into Fang's chest.

"I kind of believe Max" he said.

"WHAT?" Lissa shrieked. SHRIEKED.

"I believe Max...she wouldn't just insult someone without a good reason...I think.."

That's not true, but I wasn't about to say that.

She stomped her foot and then stormed out of the house, making me roll my eyes. Everybody moved into the next room to watch tv or whatever.

"W-why didn't you agree with her?" I asked, after everybody else left.

"Well, I don't know...something just...made me believe in you" he said, shrugging and turning into the next room. Something about the way he said it, made my heart race. Did I, Maximum Ride, just think that? Oh my god, I'm turning into Nudge and Ella. Ugh.


	15. Surprise

**Surprise shoutout! This account is amazing. She has been such a loyal fan ever since I first started writing Max's Secret's! Thank you so much QueenOfOlympus223 ! You are an amazing author and fan. Thank you for always supporting me and telling me how great my story was, even when everybody else was telling me my story was starting to suck. So, thank you for being my fan! Please, read her stories! **


	16. Chapter 14

**Nudge: (ZOMG! New POV)**

"She got raped last night, and the way she described the guy, it sounded a bit like Fang...I guess I just jumped to conclusions." Iggy said. My eyes widen.

"She got raped?" I whisper/yelled. Iggy was telling us this, but said that he had promised he wouldn't. He nodded.

"What else is she hiding from us?" Gazzy asked.

"Guys, we can't be mad at her, I mean we've only known her like 2 days. Calm down..." I said. They all nodded.

"Um...but she is hiding one other thing." Angel and Iggy said at the same time. "She has stomach cancer"

It was freaky that they said all that, spot on, exact same words, but we didn't say anything. But our faces spoke for themselves. There was silence until Iggy spoke again.

"We have to keep this to our selves, okay. She can't know I told you guys."  
We all agreed, and then saw Fang appear in the doorway.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" He asked, sitting on the couch.

"Shoes!"

"Video Games!"

"Uh...dogs!"

"stuff!"

We all said something random at once.

"Uh...we were talking about video games about stuffed dogs that wear shoes" I tried. He looked at me like 'really?'.

"Nudge, I've known you since you and Ange were in diapers[Ange and Nudge are the same age]. I know when you are lying. Now, spill."

I looked at the others, Iggy nodded and I told him.

"You can't tell her though" I finished.

"Can't tell who what?" Max's voice coming into the room, made us all jump.

"Uh..."

"Nothing..."

"Uh,...okay?" she said, sitting next to me. Ella walked into the room and sat as far from Max, right next to Iggy, practically in his lap.

"Um...Ig...can I talk to you outside?" El asked. Ig nodded and stood up. They walked out to almost dark patio. I saw Max eyeing them until they disappear.

**Ella:**

Now's my chance. I have him alone. I looked at him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You and Max..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you two are meant to be together."

"Ella...what you are doing," he said, talking to me as if I were three years old. "Is wrong."

"Is it though?" I asked, getting closer to him. I was shorter than him so I had to look up him.

"Yes. Look, El. You are my best friend, but...I don't know what I am with Max...but-"

I didn't let him finish because I pushed him against the wall and pressed my lips against his, standing on my tippy toes.

He immediately pushed me away. "Ella Martinez!" He yelled.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." I smirked. He didn't return it though.

"I didn't." he said.

He tried to walk away, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Come on...I'm sorry!" I said. He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell Max? At least, let me..."

"Fine...but if she doesn't know by next week, I'm telling her."

"Okay..." I sighed and we walked back inside.

-Next Week-

**Max:**

I walked down the stairs, happily. Iggy and I were happy, my friends were awesome and I was having the best time ever. Ella and I were even getting along well. My mood increased when I smelled bacon and pancakes being cooked by the 2nd best cook, Iggy. We were offically a couple now. He asked me to be his girlfriend after our 1st date and I couldn't have been happier. He'd slept over last night but my mom was fine with him being in my room, knowing I wouldn't give myself up that easy, little did she know that my first had been taken already.

"Smells amazing, babe." I said, walking over and kissed his cheek, at least that's what I meant to do, but he turned his head quickly and our lips connected. I smiled.

"Thanks." he said. It was Saturday morning and my mom was at work, as always. Ella had stayed over with Lindsey last night. Ugh.

"Wanna do something fun today?"

"What are you thinking?"

"How about...the beach?"

"Sounds amazing...I'll go get ready." I said, but before I could get upstairs, Iggy put me over his shoulder. "JAMES!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Yes?"

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" I said, as he walked me upstairs.

"Nah...I like having some control...it's not fair that you get to be in control so much."

I sighed and when we got to my room, he finally put me down. I dramatically fell to the floor as all the blood rushed back to my body. He laughed.

I stood back up and looked at him. "What?"

"Out!"

"Why?"

"I have to change!" I said. DUH!

"But...then I won't be able to see." he said, smirking. I hit him with my pillow, until he ran out the door screaming 'I SURRENDER!'

Yep, I was definitely the happiest I've ever been. Sadly, that wouldn't last, if only I'd known that.


	17. Chapter 15

**Max:**

I changed into my bathing suit, but because I'm not allowed to go shopping by myself, I only have a baby blue bikini. Ella won't let me go to the clothing store by myself, because I 'have no sense of fashion'.

I sighed as I pulled it on and grabbed my towel that I bought when my family went to Miami 3 years ago.

I swung the door open, to see Iggy standing there, looking at his iPhone. He didn't notice when I came out, so I cleared my throat loudly. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Gorgeous" He said, coming over and kissing me.

"Thank you! Now, let us go." I said, and we headed out to the beach.

-At the Beach-

I ran onto the sand and immediately did something I haven't done in forever. When Ella and I were younger, we went to beach all the time, and when we did, whoever got there first, would hide in the most crowded part of the beach and change into a totally different look. I know, it sounds childish, but it's fun and it was like hide and seek. I didn't tell Iggy but, I had packed a dress, yes I, Maximum Ride, am going to wear a dress. This wasn't your normal dress either. It was pink and blue...light blue. I knew Iggy wouldn't look for the girl wearing a pink dress. Next, I hid my face, behind big sunglasses and changed from my black flip flops, into Ella's pink 'sunny Hawaii'.

-**Iggy- **

Max ran ahead, clutching her beach bag. I sighed, grabbing my bag and rushing after her. Just my luck, it was packed and Max was nowhere in sight.

I looked around. I saw a bunch of older people, obviously not Max. I looked around where the teens were, knowing this had to be some sort of prank. I walked over to the crowd and saw a blonde haired girl with jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Max..." I said, sitting next to her. She looked up at me, as I took her hand into mine. She pulled her hand out in 3 seconds flat.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" She yelled, hitting me with her bag.

I stood up and stumbled back. "Oh, I am so sorry, I mistook you for my girlfriend."

She glared at me and turned back to her magazine. I looked around again and spotted a girl in a dress and pink flip flops. "Um...excuse me? I'm looking for my girlfriend." I said.

Suddenly, the girl burst out laughing like I had just told the funniest joke ever.

"Uh...is something funny?" I asked and she nodded.

"T-that l-l-lady beat you with her p-p-purse!" she said, in between laughs and wiped tears of joy from her eyes.

"Yeah..." I said under my breath, embarrassed.

"Aw! You are adorable when you are embarrassed, Iggy!" she said. How does she know my name?

She pulled her sunglasses from her face and the dress off, looking at it in the disgust. It was Max?!

"You little-!" I said as she laughs hysterically.

"That...was...so...funny!" she giggled. Max giggled?

"Yeah, yeah..." I said, and then realized...Max wore a dress! "So, who convinced you to wear a 'pretty pink dress'?" I laughed.

"I did..." she muttered. "Unwillingly...it was good for a disguise though!"

"True!" I said and sat next to her.

_**-2 Sand filled hours later- **_

It was now about 12:00 so we decided to go to get food.

"Um...do you want to go...to pizza, or chinese?"

"Pizza" we both agreed together.

We walked to the pizza shop and picked up a pie of pizza.

When we got home, I noticed Ella was in the kitchen. I ran in and shoved the pizza at Ig, who unsuccessfully glared at me. I stuck my tongue at him and then ran into the kitchen.

"ELLIE!" I said, hugging her tightly. I know that I'm older than her, by 2 minutes, but I behave like I'm two...

"MAXIE!" She said, hugging me back.

I saw Iggy walk in, looking extremely confused and uncomfortable. I wondered why.

"Hey, Igger. Why the long face?" I said, joking.

"You didn't tell her yet?" He asked, totally dismissing me.

Ella bit her lip and looked down. "No..." she admitted quietly.

"You said you would!" He snapped. I flinched. Iggy didn't yell that often so, why now.

"I know, but I got scared."

"Scared to face up to what you did?!"

"Yes! I did!"

"TELL ME..." I screamed, then calmed my voice. "Tell. me. what?"

"Thattheothernight,whenIggyandIwentoutsidetotalk,I triedtokisshimbuthetoldmeitwaswrongandtoldmeIhadto tellyoubynextweek,whichisnow." she said under her breath, really fast.

"What?" I asked, not understanding the words.

"She said, she tried to kiss me and I told her no and she said she would tell you!" Iggy said, glaring at Ella.

"You tried to kiss him?!" I yelled, whipping around to look at Ella.

"Y-yeah...I'm really sorry, Max...I realize now that what I did was wrong."

"I can't believe it! You also had told him about the ONE SECRET I MADE YOU PROMISE NEVER TO TELL!" I yelled. "What did you tell the others?! That I like to lock up children in the basement?!"

She shook her head. "No,..I'm so sorry" she said, before running out of the room. I didn't run after her, though.

"Max..."

"How could she do that?" I asked, calming down.

"I told her right away that she wasn't being fair and she said she would tell you."

"I know...thank you...for being loyal.." I said. He nodded and then silence came over us.

Soon, I had enough of the silence, so I broke it. "Well, that pizza isn't going to eat itself!" I yelled. I pretended it didn't hurt that my sister betrayed me like that.

Ig looked at me, concerned, but I reassured him with a smile and with that we dove into the pizza, that was amazing by the way.

**Hey, guys...I feel like this was a EXTREMELY CRAPPIE chapter! **

**Tell me what you think...thanks**


	18. Chapter 16

**Fang:**

****I will admit...to myself, and only myself, that I do think that Max is really cool. Much better than Lissa. I am only with her because 'she needs a boyfriend'. Why, I don't know, all I know is that her and her posse won't leave me alone.

"Fangy!" Lissa whined. I restrained myself from groaning and rolling my eyes. What kind of name is 'Fangy' anyway?

"Yeah?"

"Take me shopping!" she said. I hate shopping so much. I don't like having to pretend that I care what the fuck color looks best on them or if the dress makes them look fat. I could honestly care less, because a girl that I like, doesn't care what they look like. Like Max, she doesn't wear make up, even when the girls at school try to put her down. She doesn't dress in crop tops and mini skirts. She is comfortable, even around guys, wearing sweats and a tee shirt.

Okay...so maybe I do like her a little more than I choose to admit...but it doesn't matter. I am stuck with Lissa and she is so happy with Iggy. I can't ruin that for her and what if she doesn't even like me back? That will ruin our entire friendship.

"Do I have to? Can't you take one of your girlfriends or something?" I asked, trying to be kind, because if she suspected attitude, she would throw a fit. I didn't want to listen to her whining all day. Then, she pouted. Unlike when Max pouted, she didn't look anything that could be a little cute. When Max pouted, it was adorable.

_Stop it _My mind yelled at me _Stop thinking about Max! _

"Please, Fangy..." she said, climbing into my lap, from where I was sitting on the couch, watching one of her stupid reality TV shows. Why are they even called reality tv? It's so unrealistic! "It'd mean a lot to me" she begged.

I held back a laugh, because her pout was so bad, it was funny.

"I can't...I have to watch Angel." I made up an excuse. Angel was at Nudge and Iggy's house, where I would rather be right now.

"We can leave the little brat home alone." She said.

"No...I can't. I'll get grounded..." I said, then realized this wouldn't stop her, so added. "And then I wouldn't be able to see you"

She sighed. "That would be horrible...I don't think I could stand not seeing you for more than a day."

Then she kissed me, but it felt more like being slobbered on by a mutt, because of her sticky lip gloss and her terrible kissing skills. Why didn't girls just understand, guys don't want to be kissed by sticky lips, we would rather kiss somebody with their normal lips. Like Max's. I would kiss her, she doesn't choke Iggy in Lady Gaga's newest skunk perfume and then slobber on him with...whatever kind of lip gloss.

Luckily, I was saved by the bell. I ran to get it, and saw that it was just Bridged. My ex girlfriend. Another slut...also, she used me until she moved to Colorado.

"FANGY!" She said, jumping into my arms, while I just stood there stiffly. I was so relieved when she left. Now, she is back. YAY *If you didn't catch the sarcasm, there is a problem with you...*

"I missed you so much!" She said, and tried to kiss me, again with the fucking lip gloss made in some glitter factory!

I turned my face. "Uh...I have a girlfriend..."

She stopped. "What? I thought" she said, starting to 'sob' "I t-t-thought you still loved me" she said.

I closed my eyes. "You cheated on me everyday and then moved without telling me." I said.

"I'm sorry!" she weeped. I almost rolled my eyes. This is the downside to being me.

"No you aren't...now leave" I said, she stomped her foot like a toddler and stormed off. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

Walking back in, I noticed that Lissa left. I don't care why or how, I am just happy she's gone. I got dressed into my usual clothing, and out of my pajamas. I decided I would go to Max's house, since I hadn't seen her Friday.

"I DIDN'T EAT YOUR COOKIE!" Iggy shouted. I heard him laughing.

"YES YOU DID!" Max said, laughing.

**Iggy:**

"I DIDN'T EAT YOUR COOKIE!"

"YES! YOU DID!"

We burst out laughing.

"Give me a cookie!"

"And if I don't?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, then said, "I'll make you eat my cooking!" she threatened.

I gasped. "I thought you liked me!"

"YOU TOUCH MY COOKIE, I KILL YOU!"

"Can you at least cut off my head, instead?" I laughed and she pouted.

"Is my cooking that bad?"  
"Yes...yes it is!" I said, and we were interrupted by the doorbell.

"UGH! IT'S OOOOOPPPPPEEENNNN!" Max screamed at the door. The door opened and I swear, I thought a shadow was the only thing out there. Then, I realized it was Fang.

"HIIIIIIII FANNNGGG!" She said, laughing.

"Hi" He said, giving her a weird look.

"Hi...now, where were we?" Max said, "Oh yes. GIVE ME MY FUCKING COOKIE, BEFORE I CHOKE YOU WITH A PANCAKE FROM HELL!"

"I-it's in the kitchen!" I said, backing away from her, as she stood up and skipped to the kitchen, where her huge choco chip cookie was hidden in the oven, off of course.

Fang was looking at me.

"What? She's scary!"

"Whatever you say, Ig" I frowned.

"So, why are you here, moving darkness?" Max said, approaching with the biggest cookie ever.

"Uh...really? Moving darkness?" he asked, in disbelief. She nodded. "I'm here because I know Lissa won't find me here...or my crazy ex"

"Which one?" I asked. There were so many; Emily, Emma, girl-i-forgot-her-name, and Bridged.

"Bridged Kingsley" He said. I smirked, she was the worst of them all.

"Bridged what!?" Max yelled.

"Kingsley...?" Fang said, kind of moving away from her.

She groaned. "IHATEHERSOFUCKINGMUCH!"

"You know her?" Fang and I both said.

"She was the 2nd worst bully at my old school, next to Lissa."

"Oh..." we both said and she nodded.

After a moment's silence, I reached over to steal a bit of Max's cookie. Biggest mistake I've ever made. She looked at me with a glare so cold that I felt like I was going to freeze and then, as if that wasn't bad enough, she growled. I slowly retracted my hand from her and then her glare turned to a sweet like candy smile. I shook my head.

"IGGY!" I heard Nudge scream, storming down the stairs.

Angel followed her and then saw Fang was here. "FANG!"

"We are right here" we both said, but I screamed...Fang didn't.

"I know" Angel said. "I want to go home!"

"Why?" Fang asked, usually the girls would have to be pried off each other for us to go home.

"Because, Nudge is being unfair!"

"All I said was that Gazzy was being a little bit annoying because he wouldn't shut up about how we weren't hanging out with him, because we were doing our nails. Why would he want to be included in that anyway? I mean is he gay or something? Only girls paint their nails, boys would just look weird if they painted their nails-" She ranted until I did everyone a favor and cover her mouth.

"See! You just, in one phrase said that he was annoying and gay!"

"He's your brother! Why are you standing up for him!"

"You stand up for Iggy when I say he's annoying!"

"You call me annoying?" I asked.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Nudge and Angel yelled.

"You guys came to us!" I defended and they rolled their eyes.

They both huffed and turned their backs to each other.

"Come on guys! You are best friends. I'll talk to Gaz but you guys can't let something this silly cause this big of a fight."

"Fine" they both agreed, and went upstairs, but they still weren't talking. I sighed.

"Thank you, Max...for not being such a drama queen" I said, falling on my back.

"Oh yeah, you're thankful I put up with the drama queen named, James." She smiled.

**Hey guys, this chapter had almost NO point to it, other than letting you guys know that Bridged is in the story and Max knows her. **


	19. Chapter 17

**Iggy**:

-**Monday Morning-**

School! Ugh! I groaned as my annoying as f, alarm went off. I smashed it with my fist, only achieve a pain, that would most likely be a bruise later. I rolled out of my bed, literally, falling onto the floor. Nudge came bursting in.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she started singing loudly, until I groaned.

"Shut up, Nudge! I'm tired!"

"But Ig! We're almost late! It's 20 minutes to homeroom!" she yelled. That got me up. I couldn't be late, again. If I was late again, I would get detention."

I, slowly got up and got dressed in basketball shorts and tee-shirt. I don't eat breakfast at home, because I just don't. Nudge doesn't let me cook, unless her friends are over, otherwise, she hogs the kitchen. Usually, I just steal food from Fang and Gazzy.

"Nudge! Get in the car!" I yelled and she grabbed her pink over the shoulder bag, and ran out to the garage. "MOM WE'RE LEAVING!" I shouted, before shutting the garage door and getting into the drivers seat. I drive Angel, Gazzy and Fang to school, only because Fang is grounded, therefore he lost his car privileges.

We pulled up at his house and Angel ran out first.

"HEY!" She said, sitting next to Nudge.

"Hey, Angel. How are you? I'm great. It's a great day today, isn't? I hope today is an outdoor day, I love sitting on the hill near the playground and drawing the view! What is-?" I put my hand over Nudge's mouth, yawning.

"Nudge..." I said, pausing to yawn. "It's way too early."

She rolled her eyes and then I saw Gazzy run out, putting one shoe on and holding his bag in the other.

"Hey Gaz" we all said, as he sat in the backseat. I have just enough seats for everyone. I have two in the front {duh} and 3 in the back. Nudge and I sit up front, Gazzy and Angel are really small, so they practically fit in one seat and then Fang sits in the empty spot.

Fang walked out, bag on one shoulder, yawning and holding a granola bar in his hand. He got in and we raced off to school.

**-At school-**

**Max:**

Monday, yay! Note the sarcasm. I arrived at school early, so that I could get my stuff and avoid Lissa and Bridged the girls from hell. But, since this is my life and not some fairy tale, they were already there.

"Move it, Lardo!" Lissa said, when I was standing in the doorway. Only problem? Her fat ass couldn't fit through the door frame with me standing with my back against it, flat.

"Can't. There's this thing called a wall in my way." I said. She glared at me.

"Then lose the extra walrus attached to you!" she shot back, flipped her hair and walked away. I rolled my eyes, how could Fang even stand her?

"I don't know." I heard someone say next to me, Iggy.

"Hey, Ig" I said, kissing him quickly.

"Hey, Maxie" I glared at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I said, or growled. I smiled when he shrunk back in fear.

"I gotta go, science...ugh!" he said, groaning louder as he disappeared down the hall. I laughed and then turned back to the door, which held an empty classroom behind it. Yes, I could go in. But, it's really really awkward when it's just you, the unsocial freak and the teacher, who tries to make pathetic excuses of chat.

"Max!" Fang said, appearing behind me.

"Fang!" I yelled, hugging him. He laughed. "Did..the wall named Fang just..." I pretended to gasp "laugh?!"

He shook his head, laughing. "You're really weird"

"Thank you. I take that as a very high compliment." I said. Then, the classroom got full, so Fang and I made our way in, and sat in our seats.

**Angel:**

It isn't fair! Nudge is my best friend one day, and then the next day, she's just as bad as all the other kids. Since I'm smaller than the other kids, they make fun of me.

"Monique" I said, that was her name in school...don't ask me why.

"What do you want, freak?" She said, not turning from the locker mirror. She was applying her makeup and luckily, her fat head covered it all, so she couldn't see a tear fall from my eye before I ran off.

I ran into the girls bathroom and pulled out my iPhone 5 and called Fang.

"What is it, Angel?" He whispered into the phone.

I sniffled. "Can you get me?" I was lucky, today was just an assembly so he wouldn't get in trouble for leaving school. I barely got the sentence out before bursting into more tears.

"Angel? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked. Even though he's the 'brick wall of no emotion' to everybody, it's different to me. He actually cares.

"Nudge happened. I went to talk to her and her only response was "What do you want, freak?"" I said. This wasn't the first time, Nudge had insulted me in front of her friends and in front of my friends.

I heard him sigh, "I'll be there in a little while. Go to the nurse, pretend to have a cold. Call me, not mom."

"O-okay" I stuttered.

He hung up.

**Fang:**

Nudge is a pain in the ass. I sighed, and hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Max asked.

"Angel. I'm ditching..she's sick" I lied. Nobody but me knew that Angel was bullied, except Nudge but she didn't count...not really, since she's half the problem. She's like bipolar or something, one day she's happy and Angel's best friend, then the next she's the reason Angel is crying.

"Okay, it's not like you will miss anything anyway. It's just a bullying assembly..." she shrugged. Oh, the irony.

"K. Cover me?" I asked, and she nodded. I quickly escaped out of the back exit.

**Nudge:****(Before Angel called Fang)**

I was chatting with Emma, and putting on my mascara before 1st period when Angel called me. I am considered popular in my school, so around people like Emma, I can't pretend to be Angel's best friend.

"Monique" It was one word. I didn't turn, just glanced at Emma.

"What do you want, freak?" I asked. There was no reply from her, just Emma laughing.

"The little freak started crying!" She laughed and high fived me. I smiled but I felt terrible.

"Wow!" I said, faking shock. "Anyways, I gotta go to History. Save me!"

"Bye, Unique!" She cheered, rushing off to math. She calls me 'Unique' because she considers my fashion style 'one of a kind'.

I walked toward the girls bathroom to fix my hair, lucky for me, the door is silent. I heard Angel's voice. She was on the phone.

She sniffled. "Can you get me?" She barely whispered, before I heard her burst into tears.

The person on the other end was talking. Then, her response made me even more guilty, "Nudge happened. I went to talk to her and her only response was "What do you want, freak?""

She mimicked the way I said it, and I wondered if that was really how mean I sounded. Then, I knew who she was talking to, the only person who knew about me bullying her, Fang.

"O-Okay" she stuttered out, and then I heard the beeping that meant, 'Call ended'. I panicked. I was still standing in the doorway, she would know I had heard.

So, quickly, I opened the door and then slammed it shut, to fool her into thinking I just entered. I heard her gasp and choke on her sobs.

"I'm really sorry, Angel...I only did it to impress Emma." I said, then realized that it sounded much better in my head.

"Oh, in that case, I'll forgive you" she said, standing up.

"Really?!"

"NO!" She yelled, opening the stall door and marching over to the sinks. She had mascara dripping down her face.

"Look, I know that this isn't how best friends act to-"

"Best friends my ass!" she yelled, cutting me off. "We aren't even friends. Don't ever talk to me again" she said, pushing through me and out the door.

**Hey guys, I honestly don't know if I made this chapter better or worse...but I was really displeased with Iggy and Fang's fight so, I got rid of it. It sounded too girly to be honest...Review!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, this is going to be a really pathetic chapter, I can already tell, but blame writers block. Also, I have been reading the, by far funniest fanfiction about Maximum Ride, 'Diary of a Lovesick Mutant'. It's all about Fang trying to confess his love to Max and failing, epically. When I first read the summary, I was like, this isn't going to be as AMAZING as they all say...omfg...I was so wrong. I'm obsessed with it, mostly the reason that this will be a pathetic chapter. **

**Anyway, I don't own anything, except my plot...I wish I owned Fang though, that would be awesome!**

**Fang:**

I picked Angel up from the nurse's office and we went to the park.

"Go play or do whatever you do..." I said, sitting on the bench and pulling out my phone to text my mom. She didn't care if we skipped classes, honestly. She's too workaholic to notice anything.

_Ange and I are at the park._

_okay!_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and then paid attention to Angel, who was playing with a friend she had met.

Then, I realized that Lissa was here, not at school. AND she was talking to Bridged. They stormed over, and glared at me. Unlike when Max glares, it didn't frighten me, neither one.

"Um...hi?"

"Bridged says you are dating."

"Lissa says you are dating"

"Actually," I said, wishing I could finish with 'I fucking hate both of you', but I didn't "Bridged is my ex. We broke up because she left, and now, Lissa and I are dating. So, sorry Bridged...but you're wrong here."

She screamed and stomped her foot. I swear, I thought that only spoiled children on Lissa's reality tv shows did that...oh wait.

I sighed and Lissa climbed into my lap.

"So...now that that bitch is gone..." she trailed off, leaning in to kiss me...or droll on me.

'Can this bitch be gone too?' I thought to myself, wishing somebody would save me.

"NICK! CAN WE GO HOME? I'M BORED!" I was suddenly aware of somebody screaming. Lissa, being the drama queen she is, jumped off of me, shrieked and fell to the floor. She then, proceeded to burst into 'sobs'. I suppressed my urge to burst into hysterical laughs, and looked at Angel.

"Angel that wasn't nice!" I said, but mouthed 'thank you so much" when Lissa wasn't facing me. I helped Lissa up and she didn't say anything. She just glared at Angel, who didn't even flinch, mostly because Lissa's glare was more funny than scary. "Hey, I'll call you later" I told her.

'No, you won't' I saw Angel mouth and smirk. I shushed her and Lissa planted her wet lips onto my cheek, ew.

"Okay, baby!" she cried before walking away, trying to show off her ass...and failing to impress anybody.

"Ew! How can you stand her?" Angel asked and I shrugged. "Anyway, can we stop Max's house after they get home from school?"

I nodded. "Let's go home in the meanwhile."

She nodded and skipped in front of me.

**Max:**

I would tell you about my boring as...whatever you find boring times ten, day, BUT I think that would be boring and you would all be really uninterested. Unless, of course, you want to hear about the documentary on the different types of grass that Iggy, Ella and I all had to sit through when the assembly was done. Sooo boring.

Anyway, skipping to where I am now, in the car with Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Ella...yay.

First, of all, I bet you are wondering why Ella and I aren't on the bus or in our own car, right?

Okay, so here's the story. Ella is the one who has the license to drive, I don't because...I just don't, okay. Anyway, Mom had to borrow her car today, because her car broke down or something, so she came to the school around lunch and picked it up, along with the keys. I had begged Ig to drive us home and he said yes because Fang and Angel were not there.

"So, anyway, I don't know why Angel went home...I mean, Fang just came after 1st period and pulled her out of class. She's so lucky. I wish Iggy had pulled me out of school today, that would've been so cool, but then again, I would've gotten in trouble for ditching...well, not if he-"

"NUDGE!" We all yelled at once, while Iggy reached back and put his hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, licking my hand won't stop me." He said, and Nudge pouted.

"Mkay,Iwlshtlp" she said. Iggy moved his hand. "I said, I'll shut up"

I smiled and looked in to the back. Yes, I got the front seat, just because I'm awesome..not because I growled at Nudge when she tried...

pst...what?! No! That didn't happen!

Anyway, I looked back, and saw Ella avoiding everybody's gaze. She had been really quiet for the past few days, since I found out about her kissing Iggy.

"So, El!" I said, making her jump and look at me. "How was your day?" I asked, trying to cheer her up.

Yes, I had sort of, kind of, maybe forgive Ella,...not totally though.

"Uh...good" She replied, before turning back to the window. I sighed. This was going to be a long week...again. Ugh. When does the drama end!?


	21. Chapter 19

**Okay, guys, right now I'm not in the best mood. So, what this means, is that if this chapter sucks ass, I don't care. If you hate it, deal with it. Don't review bs about my horrible chapter, or I don't know what I'll do. Okay, got it? Good. **

**I don't own Maximum Ride, but I so wish I did. Ella:**

Lately, I haven't been the happiest. The reason for this? Well, it's probably because all my friends in school have turned on me because they all think that I 'gave it up' to some guy at the school and ended up pregnant...TOTAL LIES! Now, every guy I see, seems to think that I'm easy. Fang, Iggy and Max haven't seen this, because they're all kind of mad at me, and haven't forgiven me for the incident with Iggy. But, everyone has noticed that something is wrong but I always just pass it off as being tired. They always just nod and then leave me be, but I kind of wish someone would ask that stupid question; 'tired of what?' I know, it's stupid to think anyone would ask that.

I was staring out the window, in Iggy's car. He had offered to drive Max and I home because Mom's car broke down or something like that. Anyway, I was lost in thought, when Max's happy voice interrupted them.

"So, El! How was your day?" I must have jump at least a foot in the air.

"Uh," what do I say, it obviously wasn't good, but Max can tell when I am lying. But, she wouldn't care, she is mad at me, right? "good" I said, before turning back to the window. I heard Max sigh, as I drifted back into thought.

My phone chimed, telling me that there was text.

"Hey, baby, come over tonight? We can have some fun! Everybody knows how badly you need to have fun" some guy texted. This was one of the thousand texts that had been sent to me. Also, as if that wasn't bad enough, there are videos of people from my school dressed up at sluts and pretend to be me, paying people to sleep with them.

I felt like bursting into tears, just over that text, but I couldn't. Not in front of everyone. They would laugh, and call me weak. So, I swallowed the lump in my throat, put on my sunglasses, to not show my tear filled eyes and pretended to rest until we got back to my house. In reality, I was trying my hardest not cry and begging that nobody would speak to me. But, of course since whoever is up there hates me, Nudge started talking, to me. '

"Ella? Are you okay? Why did you put sunglasses on, because It looks cloudy. Do you think it's going to rain? I don't think so, the clouds aren't gray, but then again it could be a light shower, in which case they won't be grey anyway." She was going to go on, but a look from Iggy and she closed her mouth.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay" I said, pausing "I just had something in my eye and I didn't want anything else to go in."

It was a very lame excuse, but everybody seemed to buy it, nodding and turning their attention back to whatever.

"Uh, anyway. Max, Ella, I present to you, your home." Iggy said, unlocking the doors and kissing Max's cheek. That made me want to cry again.

"Bye Babe!" Max chirped before stepping out, but I, on the other hand, didn't wait or say goodbye. Before Max even said this, I was out and at the front door, trying to get the key in, holding back tears from the day and the car ride.

**Max:**

Iggy kissed my cheek. I smiled. "Bye, Babe!" I said, but the second it left my mouth, Ella was like a rocket, she slipped out of the car and raced to the house. What the?

I ran after her, waving goodbye to Nudge and Ig. "El! What's up?" I asked. She shook her head, and ran into the house, only to stop dead in her tracks. I hit her and fell to the ground. "Okay, El? Really-" I saw that she was looking at something, almost horrified. I followed her gaze, and saw... My mother, making with some dude?! Ew!

I cleared my throat and watched as the two jumped 4 feet and away from each other. "Girls!" mom said.

"Uh...hi" El said, and I took the time to notice, El had taken off the glasses and her eyes were puffy.

"Um...girls, this is Jeb..."

"Hi, Jeb" we said together and he nodded awkwardly.

"Mom...uh...can I talk to you? In private?" Ella asked. It was odd, because the last time I heard those words, was when she started her 'cycle' when she was twelve.

"Sure, hun." she said, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving me with Jeb.

"So, Jeb...why do you look familiar?"

He coughed awkwardly.

"Um...Maximum {MAKING THIS NAME UP BTW} Taylor Ride-" he said, turning fully to me. That creeps me out. How the f- does he know my full name?!

"How do you know my name?!"

"Because, I chose it..."

"No! My mom chose my name." He shook his head.

"No, your father did."

"You just said you did-" My eyes widened and I backed away in horror. The man who walked out on my mom, was just making out with her?!

"Yes.." he said, ignoring my shock, "I did. Maximum, I am your father."

I didn't reply, or anything. I grabbed my bag again and ran back out. It had been a few minutes, but for some reason, Iggy was still here. When he saw me, he smiled and hung up the phone to his ear.

"Hey! I was just about to call you! El left her notebook-" he said, trailing off at the end, noticing my expression. "What's wrong?"


	22. Chapter 20

**_MAX DIDN'T TELL IGGY THE TRUTH ABOUT JEB. SHE TOLD HIM THAT SHE WAS JUST WORRIED ABOUT EL AND HE BELIEVED IT!_**

**_I WISH I DID, BUT DON'T, OWN MR:_**

**_MAX THE NEXT DAY; WEDNESDAY; 1 DAY AGO{CHECK PAST CHAPTERS TO UNDERSTAND/REFRESH YOUR MEMORY!}_**

I stood with Iggy and Fang in the hallway. Iggy and I were joking around with Fang.

"So...who is the girlfriend this week?" Yeah. That's right, Fang had dumped Lissa, but ever since, every girl has been latched onto his arms. It's creepy, honestly.

"No one, I'm alone." he said, despite the girls who were practically living on his skin.

"ILL BE YOURS!"

"NO! LET ME!"

"I WON'T LET YOU BE LONELY!"

I almost smiled and laughed at this, but Iggy and I just bit our lip.

"Anyway, I gotta get to gym." he sighed.

"Bye!" Iggy and I said. I latched onto his arm, jokingly to mimick the girls.

He shook me off and laughed, walking away.

"So, now...what do you want to do..."

"Avoid, the math instructer." I answer.

"I have a better idea." he said, leaning in to kiss me but the bell rang and we sighed.

"Sorry. But, I'll save a kiss for you at lunch" I said, pecking his cheek and then rushing to math.

**_-Lunch_**-

Lunch, finally. I walked over to the lunch line and bought a bagel with cream cheese and a salad. I was looking down, as to avoid the glare of Lissa and her crew. I looked back up, to see the lunch table was about 2 feet from me, when some guy crashed into my side, pushing me down.

"WHAT THE-?!" I yelled, now covered in salad dressing and milk. I looked around and saw everyone laughing, besides Iggy and Fang and Ella. I sighed.

"I'm so sorry!" said a familiar voice. "Uh, one of those jocks...threw a football at you...I didn't want you to get hit...but I guess...it backfired."

"Ya think?!" I nearly yelled. I looked up at him, and through my milk soaked hair, I saw a face I hadn't seen since I was...what 10?

_**Iggy:**_

I was certain, that after that little incident, Max was going to explode at the jerk who knocked her over. But then, I saw something that I never would've expected; she hugged him...more willingly opening up to this jerk, than she had ever to me! Her boyfriend. I stood up and walked over. Max pulled away smiling.

"OMG, You take your name to a whole new level." she said.

"I am a tank engine...but I'm afraid you do too, Whalyor." She pouted and stuck her tongue out.

Whalyor? Tank engine? WTF is going on here? I cleared my throat and offered my hand to Max. She looked up and smiled, wider.

"Hey, Iggy!" She said, not taking my hand and standing up by herself. Stubborn little...

"Hey" I huffed. Yes, I realize I'm acting jealous but come on, if your girlfriend just became closer to a guy, that wasn't exactly the ugliest guy ever, than to you, you would be too.

"Oh, T.E., this is Iggy" she said, introducing me. "And Iggy, this is Dylan, or Tank Engine..."

"Uh...?"

"Oh! My middle name is Thomas so..." he said, I still didn't get it though. Thomas...tank engine? huh? "Like the show, Thomas the Tank Engine...plus, I'm pretty strong."

I nodded. "And...Whalyor...?"

"Like Whale..." Max sort of explained. But why whalyor? "My middle name is Taylor" She explained. I nodded.

"So...you know each other?"

"We were only BFFLADS!"

"BFFLADs?"

"Best Friends For Life And Death!" They said together, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"...Oh..." I said.  
They smiled.

"Come and sit with us, TE!" She said, taking his hand and pulling him to the table.

"Maxie!" He said and she laughed. Oh, so he could call her that, but when I do, she glares/growls/attacks me?!

Max sat next to Dylan and Fang while I got to sit next to Ella.

-The next day; 7:45 PM-

Everyone came to my house to hang out today, including Dylan. I couldn't believe that Max brought him.

"So-" I started, when I walked into the room where everyone was and saw Dylan and Max sitting together, his arm swung around her neck. Plus, they were basically ontop of each other. I dropped the two glasses of juice, that I was bringing Nudge and Angel. It didn't make a sound because of the carpet, but I felt the carpet get soaked. But I was too mad to notice. I looked around and then ran out to the front of my house. I would not explode at her. I won't.

Calm yourself, James I told myself. I was aware that the door opening and shutting.

"Ig?" Ella's voice, smaller than it normally is, spoke.

"What is it?"

"Are you still mad at me about what I did..." she said, not sitting.

"Nope...I forgave you...and so did Max." I said, and then an idea popped into my overly stupid mind.

"Good...I was so-"

Suddenly, I was up and in her face. Before I knew what I was doing, I had lifted her chin, met her eyes and crashed my lips onto hers. She didn't react, she just jumped and pushed me away.

"JAMES! You are dating-"

"Me." I heard a broken voice behind me. Max's voice. I spun around and felt guilty. "How could you do this to me?!"

"ME!?" I yelled, angry from the sight I had seen only moments before. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?! Y-YOU ARE JUST AS BAD!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M TALKING ABOUT! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU AND DYLAN BEING ALL COUPLE LIKE IN MY LIVING ROOM!" I yelled. She opened her mouth to protest, but I stopped her. "But it's okay, cause Iggy will be fine with-"

She cut me off, mumbling something. "What?! Speak up, I don't have super hearing!"

"DYLAN'S GAY! HE DOESN'T LIKE GIRLS! NEVER HAS!" She said, screaming in my face. My eyes widened and I just stood there, frozen.

"W-wha-?"

"Did I mumble?" She growled before marching over, kicking me in the place where the sun don't shine and then storming away.

Oh my god. I just cheated on the girl that I had been so happy with, for 3 months, because of proof I thought I had.

**Sorry it's short but I'm tired. YW, so you best review or else. K, bye...**


	23. Chapter 21

**Max:**

I ran into the house and went to the couch, where Angel was. Iggy was smart to have not come after me, or...putting it nicely, I'd put him in a permanent coma.

Gazzy, Dylan, Nudge and Fang were watching videos online, waiting to do something with the group.

"Max?" Angel said. I looked at her and my glare was replaced by a smile. I mean come on, who doesn't love a 7 year old little girl that lives up to her name so well.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and I nodded. "Why did you lie to the others...about your stomach?"

"Huh?" I asked, playing dumb. Obviously, I knew what she was talking about.

"When I was telling them how I knew you, I said that you getting tests on your stomach, but you cut me off and said that the tests were for your arm, why?"

I shrugged. I didn't know if I trusted everyone enough to spill my guts yet. Especially, not after Ella had so easily told Iggy my secrets and not after I trusted someone so much, besides my family, with something as big as my getting raped.

"I don't really know...I guess I'm just nervous, y'know? Like, that if I spill my guts, they'll think of me differently." I said. She nodded and then there was silence for who knows how long, until a thought popped into my head. "Angel? You would tell me the truth...right?" I asked, a little hesitant on trusting someone else. She nodded.

"Of course."

"Did...Iggy tell you and the others anything?" I asked, then added, "like about my cancer and stuff?"

"Um...well.." Angel stuttered and just like that, I had my answer. It was a yes. I didn't let her finish, I just jumped on to my feet, raced outside and made a split second decision to beat the living shit out of Iggy.

**Iggy:**

I sat on the bench, with my head in my hands.

_What did you just do, Iggy?! _my mind screamed at me, _Why do you fuck everything up?!_

I ignored Ella, as she told me that she felt terrible, but I knew it wasn't her fault and that this time, it wouldn't be me, holding Max while she cried about the betrayal, because I was the betrayer. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have skipped to conclusions like that? Why didn't I talk to her first?

"Uh...Iggy..." I heard Ella's voice suddenly shake me from my thoughts. "Angry Max incoming" she said, and the door swung open, showing a almost red in the face Max. She quickly stepped over to Ella.

"Dear, sister? May I please have a moment alone with your boyfriend?" She practically spat at her.

"He's not my boyfriend" she muttered.

"Sure, but it's what you wanted all along. Shouldn't you be cheering, having a last minute party? I mean come on? Like you didn't want Iggy to cheat on me with you, or break up with me, to be with you from the very beginning of our relationship!" she yelled.

"Max..." I said, warning her that Ella was fragile right now. I wasn't sure why, but I knew that she was.

"Don't you 'Max' me!" She said, spinning to face me so fast that all I saw was a blur of dirty blonde hair and then she was there, her hand gripping my shirt at my chest.

I pushed her off gently as I could but she wasn't having that.

"ELLA, OUT. Now!" She yelled and Ella ran into the house, afraid of Max when she was this angry. Honestly, though, I was scared shit less. "So, somebody told me that you spilled those 'secrets' that you swore on your life you would never tell."

"W-who?" Nudge for sure. The little brat.

"It wasn't Nudge!" She said. Did I say that out loud? "Yes, yes you did. Now, it doesn't matter who told me, what matters is that I opened up to you, and you betrayed me!"

"I know..." I didn't have an excuse as to why I had told them, I just felt they needed to know..

"You tell them about me being raped too?"

"Oh, so your little birdy didn't fill you in on that too?" I asked, now angry, for reasons I didn't know. I was confident for a moment, when I saw the confusion in her eye, but it was crushed when one minute I was standing up, standing in front of Max and then the next, I was on the ground, being pushed into the concrete by Max.

"No." She admitted. "But you are"

"Am I?"

"Yes!" She yelled, digging my wrists into the hard ground. It honestly hurt like hell, but I wasn't giving in that easy.

"No, I don't think I am" She lifted me up, put my arm behind my back. "What the f are you doing?"

"THIS!" she yelled, and slammed me into the wall, my arms crashing into it. They were not broken yet, but as she kept pushing, I knew they would snap any second.

I could feel my arm about to snap when she let go. I didn't know why, because I had closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to start as the struggling hadn't helped. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked. She was doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Ow" She moaned. "oh my god, ow!" I rolled my eyes, she obviously chickened out but can't admit it, so she pretended to be in pain.

"C'mon, Max" I said. "Give it up"

"Please...get Ella." she begged. I almost laughed. Did she seriously think anyone would buy this?!

"Max...you're a terrible actress...never audition for Broadway." I joked, and no doubt, she didn't laugh back. But what happened next, made this all too real. Max suddenly fell to the floor, looking extremely pale, like no joke paler than me, ME!

Oh my god. I opened the door.

"Fang! Call 911!" I shouted. Everyone ran outside, and looked at me, then Max, then me.

"What-?"

"Oh my..."

"ZOMG."

"What the?!"

**Sorry it's short but it's a cliffhanger, review.**


	24. Chapter 22

**This chapter is inspired by ! Thanks for the idea.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything! -Brix**

**Max:**

Pain. That's all I felt.

Screaming. Beeping. It's all I heard.

And all I could see was my life. Flashing through my eyes.

My entire life, living with Ella and Mom. Having Jeb come back into my life. Meeting Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel. Seeing Dylan. Kissing Iggy. Hugging Iggy.

_Flashback:_

_I'm 3 years old. _

_"You can't catch me!" I yelled, to my dad. He smiled, laughed and ran after me. _

_"Yes I can!" He said, and I ran faster. He caught up to me, lifted me up and hugged me. "I caught you!" he said, kissing my cheeks. _

That was one of the happiest moments of my childhood.

_Flashback:_

_I am 10. I was not crying, I don't cry, but today is the worst day ever. Dylan, my bestest friend in the whole world, is moving all the way California. It's not fair! First dad left Ella and I, now my best friend is leaving me. I clutched the picture of Dylan and I to my chest as I watched his minivan pull out and drive away, with the moving truck a little bit behind. _

_"Bye" I whispered to myself and Ella and I hugged. _

And that marked the 2nd worst day of my childhood, why am I having flashbacks? Am I dying?! No! I am supposed to have 2 years left! I'm not dying!

Suddenly, another flashback flashed before my eyes.

_I was 16. It was Iggy and I, holding hands. We were at the fair, and I couldn't win the stupid bear I wanted. _

_"Max, you are wasting so much time and money...I'll just buy you a bear." he whispered in my ear. I looked at him, shaking my head. He shook his head, mumbled something and walked away._

_I shrugged. He's probably talking to Fang or something like that. I continued playing for another 5 minutes, still only winning those cheap little toys. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and figured it was Ig, telling me to stop trying. _

_"Just one more time!" I said, turning around. I almost dropped the ball in my hand. He stood in front of me, holding a giant bear, holding a red heart that read; _

**_Love you, Max3_**

_I smiled and hugged him. _

_"See? Much cheaper than playing the impossible game, to win a bear that says nothing." He said. _

_"Thank you" I smiled, taking his hand in mine and kissing his lips. _

If I live through this Iggy, I am going to forgive you, apologize and kiss you so hard. He did little things like that, things that made me smile, laugh and feel like I'm living in a fairy tale. I realized, right there, as I prayed I would be okay, that I loved Iggy Parker.

**Iggy:**

I sat in the hospital waiting room. You never realize how much you love someone, until you are not sure if they'll be okay. I love her, Maximum Taylor Ride. I love everything about her. I love how she laughs so easily, her laugh is so free and puts everything at ease. I love her smile. I love the way she's not afraid to be herself. She isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in. Or how she expresses everything she feels. I love the way she sings, about anything, like nobody's watching.

"Family and Friends of Maximum Ride?" A doctor's voice pulled me back to earth.

All of us stood up; Fang, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Dr. M, Jeb[Who I'd learned was El and Max's father?!], Ella and I.

"Yes, is my daughter alright?" Dr. M asked, quickly.

"Was she recently in a fight, physical?" he asked, ignoring the question. Not good news.

Everybody turned to me.

"Um...yes doctor, she got mad at me and she was fighting with me...but it wasn't really a fight...she was hitting me...I didn't touch her."

"Did...she get hit...at all?"

"Um...yes...I was kicking...I may have hit her in the stomach..." I came to realize. Oh my god. Had I accidentally kicked her in the stomach?

"Okay" the doctor said "we're going to take some tests, and see what happens"

He walked away.

-4 hours later-

The tests are in. Turns out, I kicked a sensitive spot, and something happened. This would only happen in my life, to me...no, to the girl I love. They had to take Max into surgery, something about a possible cure. But, I knew that unless a miracle was to occur, they couldn't. I felt like my world was in slow motion. Everything stopped. I could barely breath, I wouldn't eat, or drink. When Nudge came over, and was talking to me...trying to make me feel better, I toned her out and kept thinking. This is all my fault. If I hadn't kissed Ella instead of asking Max about Dylan, then we wouldn't be here. Max wouldn't be on her death bed. I wouldn't be losing the girl of my dreams before I could tell her. Why am I so stupid? She hates me, and I never told her I loved her.

They pulled her into the room, after the surgery, and told us that we would have to wait to see if the surgery was successful. I prayed they got the tumor, and that she would be alright, but I knew it was 1 in a million chance. I sighed, and the rest of them let me see her first, well, after Dr. M and Jeb of course.

I walked in and saw how peaceful she looked. She always had a somewhat tense expression, hidden behind the smiles and laughs. But for the first time, she looked at peace. It made me want to cry. I sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Max...I know you are probably so angry at me...and would be kicking my ass if you were awake right now.." I said, "If you were awake, you probably would've laughed at that..." I was silent for a moment. "Oh, Max this is all my fault! I should've never cheated on you! I should've asked you what was up! I hate myself." I paused. "I don't know that you hear me right now, but if you can...just know...that kiss with Ella...as brief as it was...was nothing. I didn't feel the sparks that I feel when I touch you...when I kiss you. I don't get so happy, that I feel I'll explode, when I see her smile or laugh...not like with you. You're special, Max." I said. I had half expected her eyes to flutter open and her to smile, saying 'it's okay, Ig' and kiss me. But, I knew it wouldn't happen...because what actually happened, made my heart drop to the ground and tears to pour out of my eyes; the heart monitor was one minute beeping away at a normal pace, the next dropping to a flatline.

Nurses and doctors poured in, pushing me off of her and out the door. She's not dead. No...the machine is broken. Yeah, that's it.

_Oh, who are you kidding, Iggy? She's gone and it's all your fault_! A voice yelled at me.


	25. THE END

**This is the end guys. Tell me if I should make an epilogue. Thanks. Also, I couldn't figure out how to start this chapter...so tell me how I do. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY PLOT!Iggy:**

I put my head in my hands. I was crying, but it wasn't to hide that, it was to try and stop hearing the never ending beep coming from Max's room. I prayed to whoever was up there,

'_Please, don't let her be dead. Please, she has so much life and time left. Don't let her die. I'll do anything...I'll be nice to Nudge and Angel forever...just don't let her be dead.'_

__I was so caught up in praying, that I didn't notice, until Angel tapped my shoulder. The beep had ended. Had they turned the machine off? That had to be it, at least I thought, but then I heard the normal heartbeat beeps were back.

_Thank you___

**Max:**

I heard beeping and felt like I was falling, and I knew it...I'm dying. No! Not today! Please! I don't want to die. Please, I haven't told Iggy I love him, tell Dylan he's my best friend, tell Fang that he is my 2nd best friend, tell the girls that they are like my sisters, told Ella that I forgive her for everything. Please. Suddenly, I felt like I was being pulled up and the beep ended and were short beats. I still couldn't open my eyelids but I heard everything.

I heard the sobs that were no doubt coming from Mom, Ella, Nudge, and Angel. I heard the mumbling; 'thank you...thank you', coming from Iggy. What is happening? I heard Fang, he was breathing heavily, like he was crying or holding back tears. I heard cries coming from dad...I'd have to tell him that I would give him another chance...

"Max's surgery, was successful" A nurse, I guess, said.

"She just died for like 2 minutes there!" Mom protested.

"Yes...her heart stopped, but we didn't do anything, she came back on her own...it's a miracle really." she paused, "but the cancer is gone...for good." I was so happy no more worrying about my life ending before I could do things.

**Iggy:**

I wanted to jump for joy, but why wasn't Max awake?

"Maxie" I sat in a chair near her and held her hand. The others had gone to get food, but I wanted to stay, so somebody will be here when she woke up. If-no! Don't think that! I looked down, she would've hit me if she was awake. I must of been really hoping because I could've sworn I felt a hit to my arm. Definitely a Max hit. I looked up to see Max. I smiled. "Max!" I cheered, not caring that I had tears on my cheeks.

"I heard you...I forgive you.." she said.

"Good...I couldn't live if you didn't..." I said, smiling and she returned a weak smile.

"Iggy?" she said, after 5 minutes.

"Yes, Max"

"I love you so much" she said. I smiled.

"Oh good! I was so worried you wouldn't feel the same about me...I mean, I love you like crazy, Max" I said, standing up and kissing her.


	26. Check it out

**Hey guys, I'm glad you guys The Broken Girl, I'm going to be doing a sequel because I have no frigging clue how to do a epilogue with out ruining the next book. I'll update soon what the next book will be called...okay...bye**


	27. Sorry

**Hi guys, I know you are waiting for the sequel and I keep writing the 1st chapter over and over again, but it won't come out right. I feel like if I write it one way, I won't know how to continue the story. I also, most likely, won't be updating that much anymore, because I'm going through a parent's divorce and other stuff. I'm really stressed, because I start school soon and am just really upset. I will update as soon as I can, but no promises. I'm really sorry. If you can, give me ideas on how to start the story...then maybe I can pick it up from there...thanks for understanding...I hope. K, bye.**


	28. IT'S UP!

**Hey guys, I finally did it! Thank you for all of your support on my last update. The new sequel is up and it is called: Picture Perfect! Please check it out, and tell me if you think it's good. If I get positive feedback, I will continue. **

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

**I'm really happy today, so I might update again later. LOVE YOU GUYS! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
